


Tattooed Marks

by PinkPaperStars



Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 2: Feathers, M/M, Qrowtober (RWBY), Soul Mate AU, minor mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: "Qrow didn’t care much about the scars on his body. They were a testament to the life he lived. To the hard work and training he put into being a Huntsman. He wasn’t upset or ashamed that they littered his body.(Except in the quiet moments, alone. Thinking about how his scars littered his soul mate's body in marks.)"QrowWatts Qrowtober!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts
Series: QrowWatts Qrowtober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401
Kudos: 2





	Tattooed Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the verse of a soul mate AU I've been toying with.

Qrow didn’t care much about the scars on his body. They were a testament to the life he lived. To the hard work and training he put into being a Huntsman. He wasn’t upset or ashamed that they littered his body. 

(Except in the quiet moments, alone. Thinking about how his scars littered his soul mate's body in marks.)

Until his teens, he thought he didn’t have a soul mate. It happened, people died and sometimes people never got marks from their partner. Sad as it was to think about, it would be a blessing, to know that someone else out there wasn’t suffering from his misfortune. 

And he knew, knew how soul marks could hurt soul mates. He knew because he watched Summer cry over the scale marks on her when Raven and Tai started dating. Because Tai had feathers and rose petals on his body, while Summer and Raven both had matching scales. 

(He cried, when the straight line of blue hexagons appeared on his left arm. Because he knew, there was someone out there covered in his scars.)

He did wonder, from time to time, what his soul mate was like. Why he had so few scars. What was he like? What did he do? He had another line of hexagons on the left side, a few little marks on his hands and fingers, and one hexagon on his shoulder, with a few little lines around it, with a larger patch of hexagons on the back of his shoulder. 

(“Maybe they were a sickly child,” Summer suggested once, holding her little petal while Yang napped on Qrow.)

Qrow stopped thinking about it for a long time. With everything going on around him, it seemed inconsequential to think about someone he might never meet. And Qrow collected battle scars, not thinking about it, 

(Except in quiet moments alone)

It happened out of nowhere. He’d been visiting Atlas for Ozpin, and having a tedious conversation James. He saw a black feather on a man’s face. A place where Qrow had gotten a scar years ago. He had black feathers on his arms, each one of them a scar that Qrow remembered getting.

He didn’t pay attention to James questioning him, as he walked over to the man. He reached out and grabbed the man’s hand, before he could start to walk away. Qrow lifted his hand up, to see the tiny scars on his hand. Scars he that matched the bright blue geometric shapes on his fingers. He studied them, the tiny scars on the man’s hands, mesmerized by them. 

He didn’t look up until he felt a thumb gently running over the scar on his cheek. That ran down the side of his face and to his chin. He looked up at the warm skinned Atlesian man, with his groomed and full mustache. A well kept military man, with scarred hands that touched his face gently. 

“Um, hey,” Qrow’s throat felt tight with all the apologies from the marks on the man. A fluttering in his stomach from the warm feeling from being touched so gently. 

“Hello. I’m happy to finally meet you, my bird,” He smiled warmly at Qrow. 

(And Qrow hoped, with every fiber, that no one had ever made this man feel ugly about his marks. Because all Qrow saw was beauty.)


End file.
